


You Belong With Me

by florgi



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School AU, Pining, sólo un poco de Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florgi/pseuds/florgi
Summary: Aitana la mira con una de esas sonrisas que iluminan el día más oscuro e incluso con los rastros de llanto en el rostro, Nerea piensa que nunca ha visto a una chica más guapa.(O: Nerea está enamorada de su mejor amiga.)





	1. PART I

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todes!  
> Este fic está inspirado en la canción You Belong With Me de Taylor Swift (lo podrán imaginar por el título) pero en el proceso de escritura, la trama se alejó un poco de la historia que cuenta la canción y los personajes decidieron hacer la suya propia.
> 
> Pequeño disclaimer: soy argentina y la narración está escrita en español neutro. Se agradecen correcciones en los diálogos que sí me gustaría que sonaran como de España.
> 
> Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Como saben, kudos y comentarios son inmensamente agradecidos. 
> 
> Ah y me pueden encontrar en twitter como florgiOT.
> 
> (También publicado en Wattpad)

Nerea está enfrascada en sus notas de historia, _Little Mix_ suena con energía desde sus cascos puestos y ella es apenas consciente de nada que no ocurra sobre su escritorio y en sus apuntes. Cuando nota que la puerta de su cuarto de abre asume que se tratará de su madre y no pierde tiempo en mirarla. Por eso es que grita asustada cuando un par de manos toman sus hombros con fuerza y alguien grita “¡ _bu_!” tan fuerte que puede oírle por sobre la música.

Se quita los cascos de un tirón al tiempo que gira en su silla, y allí se encuentra con Aitana partiéndose de risa al punto que la chica tiene que apoyarse en la cama de Nerea para evitar caerse al suelo.

Nerea quiere enfadarse con ella, de verdad que sí, pero la risa de Aitana es una de sus muchas debilidades y le es imposible encontrar el enojo que había querido surgir menos de un minuto atrás.

-¡Aitana! No es chistoso – protesta aún así y suelta un bufido para que el mensaje quede claro.

-No te enfades, porfa. Es que estabas tan concentrada, ¡estabas pidiendo un susto!

Aitana no deja de reír, aunque ahora un poco menos que antes, y Nerea no puede evitar unirse. Camina hasta sentarse junto a ella en la cama y la mira con atención. Aún con la respiración agitada y una sonrisa grande en los labios, Aitana se quita los zapatos y se deja caer en la cama, reposando la cabeza en el regazo de Nerea. El gesto es tan habitual que a la mayor no le hace falta pensar en lo que hace cuando lleva la mano al flequillo de su amiga. Ella es la única que tiene permiso de jugar con su cabello, despeinando el flequillo y poniéndolo nuevamente en su lugar.

Se quedan un rato en silencio mientras Nerea observa el rostro de Aitana con atención. Sin las carcajadas y desde tan cerca no puede evitar notar sus ojos ligeramente hinchados y enrojecidos.

-¿Estuviste llorando?

-No es nada –Aitana se gira sobre su lado, escondiendo el rostro de los ojos de su amiga.

-Claro que es algo –Nerea se muerde el labio y suspira. - ¿Discutieron de nuevo?

Nerea no quiere pensar que odia al novio de Aitana. Por lo menos no la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero esa noche sí que lo odia, como cada vez que la chica llega a su casa conteniendo el llanto.

-Es una estupidez, en realidad –intenta explicar Aitana mientras se sienta y seca las primeras lágrimas que corren por sus mejillas.

-Aitana…

-¿Tu también crees que es una tontería? Que quiera estudiar Bellas Artes, digo – la voz de la más joven tiembla de a momentos. –Yo sé que no voy a ser una artista famosa pero es lo que me hace feliz y no… No me parece tan descabellado.

 Nerea toma mucho aire y lo deja ir de a poco. Coge las manos de Aitana entre las suyas y busca la mirada de su amiga.

-No es una tontería. Y no sólo eso. Tú tienes mucho talento, Aitana. Muchísimo. Que él no lo quiera ver…

-Que no lo dice por maldad tampoco.

Por el bien de su amiga, Nerea se traga la protesta que ya sentía formarse en sus labios. En su lugar, rodea el cuerpo de su amiga con sus brazos y la atrae hasta poder besar su mejilla.

-En todo caso, lo importante aquí es lo que quieras tú, Aiti. Y lo que te haga feliz – la aparta un poco aún sujetando sus hombros para poder verla a los ojos-. Eso es lo más importante.

Aitana la mira con una de esas sonrisas que iluminan el día más oscuro e incluso con los rastros de llanto en el rostro, Nerea piensa que nunca ha visto a una chica más guapa.

_Si supiera que lo que a mí me hace feliz es estar con ella._

Nerea se muerde el labio y observa a Aitana casi descaradamente al saberla concentrada en la historia que le cuenta mientras guarda su ropa de entrenamiento. A Nerea nunca le han interesado mucho los deportes –y mucho menos los equipos de porristas– pero aunque no entienda nada de lo que Aitana le está explicando, la deja continuar para poder disfrutar de la preciosa letanía de su amiga hablando sobre algo que le apasiona.

Hasta que Aitana la mira esperando una respuesta.

La cara de confusión de Nerea debe ser lo suficientemente chistosa para que Aitana rompa en carcajadas, con una mano cubriendo un poco su rostro mientras se acerca hasta la rubia.

-¿Dónde estás, Nere? ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que he dicho?

-Como la mitad, la verdad –reconoce después de unos segundos de silencio. Aitana ríe y pone los ojos en blancos. – Pero es que sabes que yo no entiendo de estas cosas, Aiti – termina con un pequeño puchero.

-Pero me gusta contarte de todos modos –responde su amiga con una gran sonrisa. –Igual y aprendes un poco.

Las dos vuelven a reír cómplices de su pequeño chiste interno, esa conversación que han repetido mil veces y repetirán mil veces más. Nerea nunca entenderá nada de sesiones de entrenamiento y la importancia de tal o cual partido, y Aitana de igual forma le contará todo lo relacionado con su equipo de porristas y la vida deportiva del instituto.

Aitana estira la mano para empujar un poco el hombro de Nerea y luego, como en una suave caricia, desliza las yemas de los dedos por su brazo. El gesto deja el corazón de la rubia latiendo apresurado.

Los ojos de Nerea abandonan los de su amiga para inevitablemente terminar en sus labios. A veces le resulta increíble su propio autocontrol para no besar a Aitana con las ganas que le entran nada más verla.

Aitana suspira y Nerea descubre con una rápida mirada que ella también tiene los ojos fijos en su boca.

Nerea se permite unos pocos segundos de fantasía, imaginando que Aitana quiere besarla tanto como ella. Incluso siente su propio cuerpo dejándose llevar por esa especie de fuerza magnética, dejándose caer mínimamente hacia delante, sólo un poco más cerca. Si Aitana percibe esa modificación, no parece molestarle; y Nerea incluso tiene la sensación de que ha entrecerrado un poco sus ojos.

Es en el borde mismo del acantilado, justo un segundo antes de dejarse caer, que el móvil de Aitana comienza a sonar, destrozando la fragilidad de ese momento compartido y devolviendo a las dos chicas al aquí y ahora.

Nerea vuelve a observar a Aitana mientras ella habla con su madre y sonríe distraídamente, prometiéndose a sí misma guardar bien en su mente el rostro de su amiga apenas unos segundos atrás, y esa certeza que le recorría el cuerpo de que su beso habría sido correspondido.

 

-Es que estoy bien, en serio –Aitana se muerde el labio y esquiva la mirada de Nerea. –Así  estamos mejor los dos, pero sobre todo yo. Ya no me sentía –duda un poco y al final suspira – cómoda, supongo.

Nerea toma una mano de Aitana entre las suyas y comienza a trazar dibujos invisibles en su piel. La rubia intuye que hasta cierto punto lo que su amiga dice es verdad, pero también puede ver más allá. Puede descubrir que Aitana lo está pasando mal en las pálidas ojeras, en la pequeña arruga que aparece cada pocos segundos entre sus ojos y en la tirantez de las sonrisas que intenta regalarle.

Una parte de Nerea quiere alegrarse porque Aitana ha cortado con su novio pero al resto de ella le resulta imposible.

-Aitana.

Sujeta con fuerza la mano que tiene entre las suyas. Quiere decirle mil cosas y otras mil más para las que no tiene valor. Quiere decirle que con ella no tiene que  fingir, que no debe avergonzarse nunca de sentirse débil o vulnerable, que ella va a estar siempre ahí para recoger los pedacitos de su corazón aunque en el proceso destruya el suyo.

Las palabras se le atascan en la garganta pero eso poco importa cuando nota las primeras lágrimas que recorren el rostro de Aitana. Nerea sólo puede atinar a acercarla a su cuerpo y envolverla con sus brazos, besando el cabello castaño y absorbiendo en su pequeño cuerpo los temblores que acompañan el llanto de Aitana.

-Todo estará bien –alcanza a decir antes de que el nudo en su garganta se ajuste imposiblemente.

 

Nerea ha extrañado la sonrisa de Aitana, esa sonrisa que tiene la capacidad de iluminarlo todo, incluso una noche sin luna y de estrellas tímidas como aquella. Por eso no para de mirar a su amiga incluso si arriesga tropezar y caer en el asfalto por no prestar atención al camino.

Aitana parece no notar el efecto casi hipnótico que tiene sobre la rubia, y continúa con su resumen de la fiesta, gesticulando con una mano y con la otra protegiendo de la brisa el trozo de su estómago que el top deja a la vista.

Fueron de las últimas en marcharse de la casa de Ana, y las dos tuvieron cuidado de no beber demasiado para poder caminar de regreso las pocas calles hasta la casa de Nerea. Si bien corre una brisa fresca, la noche se muestra agradable y ambas chicas deciden quitarse los zapatos y sentarse en la galería del patio trasero de la casa. Nerea prepara café para las dos y los minutos se diluyen rápidamente con una de esas charlas en las que pueden hablar de absolutamente todo.

Nerea no puede parar de mirar a Aitana: sus ojos brillantes bajo las luces del patio, su sonrisa que destella en la oscuridad, y sus manos que acompañan sus historias y de ratos toman las suyas y hacen que su corazón de un vuelco. El momento es perfecto por donde se lo vea y Nerea se siente como en un sueño del que no quiere despertar porque Aitana es lo más bonito que le ha pasado en la vida y tenerla allí, tan cerca, tan feliz, tan _ella_ la está volviendo loca.

Casi sin pensarlo y apenas dándose cuenta de lo que ocurre, la besa.

Primero es un suave roce de labios, tímido y dulce, como pidiendo permiso. Luego, al no encontrar resistencia, vuelve a unir sus bocas, tomando con ternura la cara de Aitana con una mano. Nerea siente su cabeza dar miles de vueltas pero pronto el hechizo se rompe.

Aitana se separa con un pequeño salto, los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas rojas. Su lengua recorre sus labios en un gesto nervioso y una mano queda a medio camino hacia su boca, como si se hubiera arrepentido del gesto.

Nerea siente que su mundo se está cayendo a pedazos pero no puede arrancar palabras de su garganta.

-Tengo frío. Deberíamos entrar. ¿No?

Nerea asiente, ignora la voz temblorosa y ligeramente aguda de su amiga, y se pone de pie como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Como si su corazón no estuviera martilleando dolorosamente en protesta contras sus costillas.

 

Aitana se va temprano sin avisarle a Nerea. Sin despedirse. Sin palabras. Ni una bronca, ni un reproche. Sólo desaparece.

Nerea observa desde su cama el colchón en el suelo donde su amiga durmió parte de la noche y siente en el pecho un vacío que quema en los bordes y le provoca náuseas y ganas de llorar.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan, tan tonta?


	2. PART II

Todo sigue igual después de esa noche, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.  Un acuerdo tácito al que llegaron en un rápido cruce de miradas el lunes en el instituto. Nada ha cambiado.

Excepto que es mentira.

-Suerte en el entrenamiento, nos vemos mañana –las palabras se le escapan de los labios apuradas, como si le diera vergüenza decirlas.

Nerea se despide de Aitana con la mano y sale rápido del salón. Para su desgracia, fuera se choca de frente con Agoney. Su amigo la mira con ambas cejas alzadas y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-¿Desde cuándo tú te vas y no esperas a Aitana para volver juntas?

Nerea se muerde el labio y quiere decir que es porque tiene prisa, porque tiene que estudiar mucho y no puede perder el tiempo así como así en la escuela, quiere poder inventar una excusa creíble que la salve de tener que reconocer la verdad en voz alta. Esa verdad que se viene tragando desde hace semanas: que las cosas con Aitana cambiaron y que su amistad ya no es la misma.

Sin pedir más explicaciones, el canario lleva a Nerea hasta su casa y entre tazas de colacao Nerea suelta toda esa angustia que ha estado guardando para ella, todos esos pensamientos que la han estado desgarrando por dentro.

No, Aitana no dejó de hablarle ni de tratarla como una amiga. La diferencia podía ser casi imperceptible para un observador cualquiera, pero Nerea la sentía en cada fibra de su ser.

Le es casi imposible poner en palabras lo que sentía: la ausencia de los abrazos prolongados, los besos en el cabello, las manos que buscan contacto con la piel ajena en cualquier momento, las sonrisas cómplices sin atisbos de vergüenzas, las noches de películas hasta quedarse dormidas una sobre la otra, los largos silencios compartidos mientras cada una lee, está en el móvil o estudia.

Casi no puede verbalizarla, pero sí que puede sentirla.

Es una distancia tangible, dolorosa e inalterable, porque Nerea no sabe qué hacer para acercarse a Aitana y hacerle entender que no espera de ella nada más que lo que quiera darle.

 

Para fortuna de Nerea, aunque a veces lo sienta como una tortura, su amistad con Aitana es demasiado fuerte para deshacerse de la nada. Sin importan lo ocurrido, son las personas que mejor conocen a la otra. Han compartido demasiados secretos, sueños y miedos como para olvidar esa confianza mutua construida a través de los años.

Transcurren largas y angustiosas semanas en las que aparentan estar bien, coordinadas en esa mentira compartida como si hubieran tenido el valor de hablar sinceramente. Largas semanas de mirarse a los ojos y sentir que la otra está cada vez más lejos aunque caminaran lado a lado.

Hasta que un día algo cambia.

-¿No vienes al partido de Raoul?

Nerea mira a Aitana sorprendida de que intenta hablar con ella aunque no sea necesario y siente un dolor en el pecho al reconocer una muestra más del abismo invisible que las separa.

-No –responde finalmente con atisbo de duda. Se encoge de hombros. –Sabes que no soy muy fan de los deportes.

-Estaremos en el entretiempo.

 _‘Ya, como todos los partidos’_ quiere responder Nerea con un deje de sarcasmo pero aprieta los labios para evitar hacerlo.

Aitana se muerde el labio inferior nerviosa, como si esperara una respuesta a una pregunta no formulada. Finalmente, la castaña vuelve a hablar y su voz delata sus nervios en cada temblor.

-Si vienes al partido luego puedes volverte a mi casa. Podemos ver pelis de _Disney,_ que hace mucho no nos juntamos.

Nerea se toma un par de segundos para salir de su asombro y al hacerlo se le escapa una risita nerviosa. No puede creer que algo que había sido lo usual en ellas de pronto se convertía en un gesto monumental, casi una ofrenda de paz.

-Vale –dice finalmente y devuelve al instante la sonrisa que Aitana le brinda.

Les toma aún varias semanas más sentir que sus mundos vuelven a encajar.

Día a día Nerea siente cómo desaparece el miedo que la perseguía cuando hablaba con Aitana, y también ve desvanecerse el excesivo cuidado con las muestras de cariño cuando se trataba de su amiga. A su vez, Aitana deja de a poco esa coraza en la que se había metido, vuelve a estar presente cuando habla con Nerea y a regalarle esas sonrisas que iluminan cualquier día nublado, tímidas al principio pero creciendo poco a poco en intensidad.

Vuelven los abrazos y las esperas para volver juntas del instituto. Vuelven las tardes escuchando música y bailando en el cuarto de Nerea, y las sesiones de estudio compartidas.

Vuelve todo a su lugar, incluso las mariposas en el estómago de Nerea cada vez que Aitana toma su mano o besa su mejilla.

 

-¿Puedes venir? No me siento muy bien.

No hace falta decir que Nerea corre hasta la casa de Aitana tan pronto como sale de su ensayo de coro.

Aitana sufre como cada vez que sus profesores y hasta sus padres echan por tierra sus sueños de dedicarse al arte. Y como cada vez que ocurre, Nerea tiene que hacer un esfuerzo supremo por contener su ira y concentrar su energía en hacer que Aitana se sienta mejor.

-Tu harás lo que quieras con tu vida porque tienes un don, Aitana –afirma al tiempo que toma el cuello de su amiga para que la mire a los ojos. – Y porque siempre, _siempre_ me tendrás para recordártelo.

Aitana la abraza tan fuerte que Nerea siente como el aire escapa de sus pulmones, y luego le besa la mejilla muy despacio y muy cerca de los labios; y el corazón de Nerea se detiene un segundo antes de volver a latir desbocado.

 

Nerea quiere mucho a su madre, pero la presión que pone sobre ella con tantas expectativas académicas y personales a veces la supera. Es en esos momentos cuando Nerea explota, cansada de intentar ser siempre la mejor hija, la mejor estudiante, la mejor solista del coro, la mejor bailarina del ballet, y siempre sentir que nada de eso es suficiente.

Las discusiones con su madre son raras, pero cuando ocurren llegan acompañadas de gritos, reproches y lágrimas de rabia. Es entonces cuando Nerea escapa de la discusión y de la sensación de que no ha hecho nada más que decepcionar a su madre en sus diecisiete años de vida.

Si el día se presenta amable, su lugar habitual de escape es el parque cercano a su casa. Allí elige algún árbol un poco alejado y se sienta a su sombra a tragarse las lágrimas y a esperar que desaparezca esa sensación de que es la persona más desgraciada sobre la tierra.

Esa tarde el sol comienza a ponerse cuando las primeras lágrimas rebeldes logran escaparse de su control, y justo en ese momento Aitana aparece en su campo de visión. Arrodillada frente a ella, le regala una pequeña sonrisa antes de besar su frente y sentarse a su lado.

-Vi tus _tweets_ e imaginé que estarías aquí.

Nerea ríe un poco, pero la acción parece abrir el grifo de las emociones y pronto se encuentra llorando con el rostro enterrado en el hombro de Aitana y los brazos de su amiga apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Aitana no pregunta ni dice nada, tan sólo se dedica a acariciar su brazo lentamente y depositar uno que otro beso en su cabello, esperando con toda la paciencia del mundo a que Nerea descargue esa mezcla de angustia y rabia que guarda hace tanto tiempo.

Cuando la respiración de Nerea comienza a normalizarse y su cuerpo ya no se sacude víctima de los sollozos, Aitana comienza a hablarle suave con la boca casi sobre su oído. Al principio tan sólo le relata su día pero poco a poco incluye historias divertidas de sus compañeros, buscando indudablemente sacarle una risa.

-Entonces como Roi era quien distraía a Amaia la pobre no se esperaba que alguien más fuera a asustarla – la voz de Aitana reflejaba que lejos estaba de compadecerse de su amiga, conteniendo la risa con cada palabra. –Cuando Agoney la asustó por debajo de la mesa –tuvo que interrumpirse para soltar una corta carcajada. – Ay, Nerea, ojalá hubieses estado allí. Amaia gritó tanto que todo el comedor la estaba mirando. ¡Y tiró tan fuerte del cabello de Ago que hasta le sacó un poco!

Nerea descubre que su propia risa se une a la de su amiga y que puede respirar con normalidad. Decide romper el abrazo con Aitana para poder verle el rostro. Aitana le sonríe sin mostrar los dientes y con la cabeza echada hacia un lado.

En un rapto de valentía, Nerea peina un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de su amiga, y se le escapa una sonrisa mezcla de alivio y esperanza cuando Aitana toma su mano y entrelaza sus dedos.

Las dos se quedan en silencio estudiando los ojos de la otra hasta que finalmente Nerea suspira y comienza a acercarse a Aitana. Su determinación de desvanece en cuanto recuerda _esa noche_ y el miedo la impulsa a cambiar el rumbo y acabar escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su amiga.

Aitana suelta una risa nerviosa y abraza a Nerea, apretándola aún más contra su pecho y besando su frente con cuidado e infinita dulzura.

Nerea no entiende muy bien lo que está ocurriendo pero sabe que nunca se sintió más en su lugar que en aquél momento.

 

Aitana la besa por primera vez por sorpresa frente a todas sus compañeras del equipo de porristas.

Nerea tan sólo recuerda llegar corriendo con una sonrisa que no le entraba en el rostro y llamando a su (algo más que) amiga a viva voz. Apenas alcanza a decirle que su emoción se debe a que tendrá un solo en la función de invierno del coro. Sin ningún otro aviso, Aitana la sujeta por la cintura y presiona sus labios temeros pero firmes sobre los de ella. Un suspiro tembloroso y una mano en su cuello traen a Nerea de nuevo a la realidad.

A la rubia le toma menos de un segundo tomar el rostro de Aitana entre sus manos y profundizar el beso con naturalidad, como si lo hubieran hecho un millón de veces.

Cuando el beso se prolonga un poco más de la cuenta, las amigas de Aitana comienzan a silbar y bromear un poco. Aitana ríe contra sus labios sin separarse y Nerea apenas registra las voces de las otras chicas diciendo que mejor dejarlas tranquilas. Le toma aún un par de segundos volver a abrir los ojos y cuando los hace se encuentra con los brillantes ojos claros de Aitana.

-Te quiero –murmura porque ya no puede guardarlo dentro, porque las palabras le llevan quemando los labios demasiado tiempo.

Aitana le regala una de esas sonrisas que son las favoritas de Nerea, una de esas sonrisas que llenan el mundo de luz.

-Yo también, Nere. Te quiero muchísimo.

Nerea apenas tiene un segundo para notar como su corazón empieza a latir con fuerza, porque Aitana vuelve a besarla y  su mundo se reduce a sus labios con sabor a fresa.


	3. EPILOGUE

-Yo les dije que hasta que Aitana tomara el primer paso estas no iban a liarse ni nada –Agoney se carcajea y simula un brindis en honor a sus amigas antes de apurar lo que queda de su vaso de cerveza.

La fiesta en casa de Miriam está llegando a su fin. La música ya suena en un volumen mucho más tolerable y los pocos que quedan en la casa de la gallega se encuentran en la cocina de la casa, terminando las bebidas y bocadillos que sobrevivieron la noche.

-¡Pero es horrible que hayan hecho apuestas con nosotras, Raoul!

Aitana suelta a Nerea lo suficiente para acercarse a su rubio amigo y propinarle un golpe en el hombro. Todos ríen con el grito de susto de Raoul, incluso Agoney quien luego besa su frente en forma de disculpa.

-A ver, que apuestas, apuestas no eran –interrumpe Miriam todavía riéndose un poco. –Que no pusimos dinero ni nada. Pero es que todos estábamos esperando que estuvieran juntas ya, joder.

-Yo sigo sin creerme que lleven menos de un mes juntas –agrega Amaia que aparece por detrás de la gallega y la abraza antes de dejar un beso en su mejilla.

-Ni yo, amiga –agrega Mireya con una risita.

-Pues ya les digo yo que sí. Que el plantón que me dio esta chica con nuestro primer beso fue en Agosto.

Todos explotan en risas mientras Aitana esconde el rostro en sus manos, notablemente roja. Nerea se apiada de ella y, sin dejar de reírse, la toma en sus brazos y besa su cabello. Aitana busca su mirada entre sus dedos mordiéndose el labio, avergonzada.

-¿Lo siento?

-Ya te perdoné como a la cuarta vez que lo dijiste, Aiti.

Aitana suelta una risita nerviosa pero luego toma la cintura de Nerea con una mano y con la otra acaricia su mejilla antes de atraerla para darle un dulce beso en los labios. Sus amigos tienen la delicadeza de dejarlas solas entre murmullos y risas cuando Nerea rodea los hombros de Aitana y profundiza el beso.

Cuando al final se separan, Nerea observa el rostro de Aitana y se pierde en cada precioso detalle: desde las largas pestañas que enmarcan sus ojos, hasta los labios enrojecidos de tanto besarla.  Suspira y se acerca para darle un beso rápido.

-¿Vamos con el resto?

Aitana le roba un último pico antes de tomar la mano de Nerea y dirigirse hacia el patio.

Fuera el cielo comienza a clarear y sus amigos están en el césped hablando tonterías e improvisando alguna que otra canción con la guitarra de Miriam.  Las dos chicas ocupan un lugar junto a Alfred y al momento Nerea tiene la cabeza de Aitana apoyada en su hombro y un brazo enroscado a su alrededor.

Nerea sabe que tiene diecisiete años y mucho por vivir, pero en aquél instante tiene la certeza de que ha encontrado la esencia del lugar al que pertenece: música, sus amigos y la cálida presencia de Aitana pegada a su cuerpo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eso ha sido todo, muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
